The present invention relates to a field game. More particularly, the invention relates to a field game played by two teams each consisting of a leader and twelve players.
Field games similar to that disclosed herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,433,437; 2,545,615; 2,746,340; 2,993,696; 3,920,245 and 3,948,521.
Objects of the invention are to provide a field game of simple structure, learned with facility and convenience, which game provides considerable exercise, entertainment, amusement, enjoyment and interest.